Hairy Snout, Human Heart
by Wood's secret lover
Summary: For a heart rending account of one wizards battle with lycanthropy, see the classic Hairy Snout, Human Heart' - page 41, Fantastic Beasts. This is the book mentioned.


Title: Human Heart, Hairy Snout 

**Author:** Wood's Secret Lover

**Rating: **PG 13 (Just in case)

**A/N:**** In the book 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' (Newt Scamander, Obscurus Books), the author talks of werewolves and mentions the book 'Human Heart, Hairy Snout' (1975, Anonymous). And guess what this fic is. I'm actually surprised. Although there are about three other books called Hairy Snout, Human Heart' on FanFiction.net, none of them are actually a fan made version of the book mentioned in FBWTFT (or at least I don't think so!). This is. Please leave a bit of feedback for this poor author, who has to struggle with lycanthropy, and is facing trouble finding a good job and a nice witch to settle down with. Thanks in advance.**

Please also note that although I am a girl, this is supposed to be written by a man.

****

**Disclaimer:** Many thanks to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, because without her I would have never even thought of this, and I would never have read the wonder that is Harry Potter. Which means also a big thanks to Bloomsbury, for publishing Harry Potter. Not to Warner Bros., because the film is crap. Also thank you to Whizz Hard Books, for publishing my story. 

I

 was born in 1944 slightly south of a small village in Scotland called Auchtermuchty. My mother, a Muggle, was a barmaid in the local pub, while my father worked in Edinburgh as a Ministry official. There I went to school until I was eleven years old, and I was a very happy child, with not a care in the world. Then, in the summer of  '55, I received a letter from Armando Dippet, who was then the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My father was delighted and the very next day after receiving the letter we set of on a train to London, to buy my schoolbooks in Diagon Alley. 

Of course, it was nothing like it is today. Now there are shops like Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, which looks very promising, even though it has only been open for a month. Then there were only a handful of shops: Ollivander's, which still remains there today, Flourish and Blotts, which I now believe has several branches throughout Europe. Also, there were a handful of fairly shabby shops, none of which remain today, or if they do they have relocated to the ghastly Knockturn Alley. There was also one building that I believe will keep standing for many years to come, Gringotts Wizarding Bank. I remember clearly the first time I set foot in Diagon Alley. 

Living in Auchtermuchty had made sure that there were not an awful lot of other wizards around me, and I had pretty much only seen magic at home. This is why Diagon Alley amazed me so much. My father took me by the hand, said 'Follow me son,' and let me up the great marble steps that lead to Gringotts. I was amazed when I entered. There were torches hanging on the walls, illuminating the building, and everywhere I looked there were goblins and wizards, carrying money, scrolls of parchment or other very important looking things. I was amazed with everything going on around me, and the activity never seemed to stop. Never before had I seen real goblins, only paintings in my storybooks as a toddler, and the creatures amazed me. I thought they were rather frightening, and many gazed at me with looks of irritation on their faces, and I had the feeling that they did not appreciate having eleven year old boys staring and pointing at them. We were led to my father's vault, where he retrieved some money, and I was amazed with the way the bank worked. I have to say that I was rather green as I stepped out from the cart, and this is something that happens to this day, as I have never quite got the hand of a peaceful journey in Gringott's. 

My wand was a difficult matter. When I stepped into Ollivander's the multitude boxes astounded me. I was choosing my wand for what seemed like hours, until finally there was a wand that was right for me. It was an oak wand, 10 inches, and I was more than proud to have it in my possession, even though according to the shopkeeper it was the wand that owned me, and not vice versa. Today my wand sits alone in a box in my attic somewhere, undisturbed, for I have acquired a new one, after the unicorn hair began to slip out from my first one.

After all my school items had been bought, I was extremely eager to return home, so that I could look at all my schoolbooks and see which subjects would be of some interest to me. I had read a few books of my father's that lay around in our house, but it was all quite uninteresting, so when I looked through the books that I had just obtained I was amazed at all the wonderful things that I could learn. Transfiguration, Potions, Charms… the list was long, and I was too excited to sleep for many nights before September the first came. I had even convinced my father to return to Diagon Alley to buy more books before the holidays had ended, even though he had told me many tales of the Hogwarts Library.  

I did this every year when I got my new books, and I was top in many of my subjects, transfiguration being my best. At the start of my sixth year, in the summer, I received my OWL results, and they were as follows:

Ancient Runes – O

Arithmancy – A

Astrology – E

Charms – E

Defence Against the Dark Arts – O

Potions – E

Transfiguration – E

I was very pleased with all my results, especially my Excellent in Astrology. My teacher, an old woman called Professor Sonsa, said I had a knack of knowing where the stars were without even looking at various star charts. The way that the stars were so beautiful and the moon shone out onto the Hogwarts lake fascinated me so I was very pleased indeed. How I learnt to hate the moon, always turning my head away from pictures and photographs, and it was just before I was due to return to Hogwarts for the sixth time that I became what I am now.

I had met a fellow wizard who lived in the next village north, and every Saturday we would meet up in a tiny grotty bar just outside Auchtermuchty. The last Saturday before I was leaving for Hogwarts came about, and Joseph* and I went to the Donkey's Bow like always. On my way home, I decided to take a shortcut through a field that would cut off about 10 minutes from my journey. I was walking through the corn, when I heard a soft rustling behind me. Thinking, quite stupidly, that is was the wind, I continued my journey, pausing every now and then to look at the full moon, and gazing at its beauty. I heard the rustling again after a few seconds, and just as I was about to turn back for the second time, I saw a faint grey shape lying among the crops. I thought that it was maybe some poor homeless chap, cold and lonely, so I went over too see if they needed help. As I approached, I could smell a horrible rotting, and the tall stalks were stained red. Maybe the man was hurt, I wondered. Now I look back at my stupidity and wonder how I could have done such a foolish thing. A homeless man? In a dank little corner of a Scotland? Of course not. But I had had one too many whiskies and was not thinking clearly.  So I kept walking towards the shape, and then it lunged towards me. I staggered away from the form of the giant wolf and then I ran as fast as I could in any direction that my legs took me. However, my legs were feeling a bit dim from the alcohol that I had been drinking, so they took me in the direction of a wood that lay just beside the field. I kept on trying to run through the undergrowth, but it slowed me down quite a bit. Then, I reached a clearing with a giant boulder that looked like a jolly good hiding place, so I crept behind it and was very thankful that the moonlight that was falling on me was not casting a shadow onto the ground. I could hear my heart pounding, and it was so loud nothing else managed to reach my brain. Not even the sound of the wolf. It lunged, and bit.

All I remember after that was lying in the very same field where I first saw the wolf…_were_wolf, in the very same place, with a deer lying in front of me. Blood stained the corn, and the clouds covered the moon.

*Names changed for protection. 

*

**A/N: **Yeah, I know, it's really short, but I will make longer chapters. I hope you liked it, so kindly click that little button just down there that says 'Submit Review'. It really helps me that if you are registered on FanFiction.net that you log in when you review or at least use the same name you have when you are logged in, as I might want to read some of your work. Thank you! Also, feel free to point out any mistakes that are in this fic, especially things that contradict what J.K. Rowling has written, because then I can fix it. Thanks again!

W.S.L.


End file.
